


the witches curse

by cas_is_an_angel_you_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean, Dean Hates Witches, Destiel - Freeform, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_is_an_angel_you_assbutt/pseuds/cas_is_an_angel_you_assbutt
Summary: Team free will go on the hunt for a witch.The witch sets a curse which makes a man fall in love with Dean and Castiel is totally not jealous at all...





	

Dean sam and cas are all working a case of a witch who has been cursing people. Originally she just wanted to have fun with people however some of the curses she put on them have been backfiring. The first curse she did ended up with a man being mauled by dogs because the witch tried to get him to love all animals. The next thing that happened is a woman ended up abandoning her children in a store and killing herself because the witch cursed her. The most recent thing to happen is that she put a curse on a man to make him fall in love with a woman who hates him. He ended up killing her for not loving him back. 

"this is the strangest witch ever"dean sighed 

Dean was sat on his motel bed. Sam was sat at the table doing some research on his laptop. Cas had gone out to get all of them some food. 

"I think Ive found a link"sam said 

"what is it?"

"all of the victims were at amys diner just an hour before they did whatever it was they did after the witch cursed her"

"Didn't it all happen on Fridays at 11 pm each incident?"

"Yeah. So we need to go there tomorrow at around 10pm and hope to catch the witch"

"Well good. Cas can see the witch even if she's disguised. Should be an easy hunt"

"we always say that. That's when it turned out to be a bad hunt. You jinxed us"

"whatever Sammy"

As the conversation ended cas returned. He opened the door and sat at the table with sam. He handed sam a box full of salad and a bottle of water. He got out a pie for dean and put it on the table. He then got out deans bottle of water. He then got up and took both of them to dean.

"thank you cas"dean smiled as he took them 

"I got you water. Because I figured it would be nice if you drank water once in a while"cas said 

"you know I would argue, but you actually braught me pie. Unlike sam who always forgets. So thanks cas"

Cas sat back at the table with sam. Sam told cas all about their plan to meet with the witch.  
\---  
The next day all three guys got ready to go to diner and meet the witch. They stayed in their normal clothes so that they didn't look suspicious. They got to the diner and sat down at the front. Dean sat in the middle with cas to his right and sam to his left. Dean ordered a burger for him and sam. They got to diner at 09:58pm and the witch arrived at 10:20pm. 

"the witch is here"cas whispered to dean

"alright well lets see if she starts to talk to anyone before we interrupt her"dean said back quietly

After ten more minutes a woman walked over and sat with the witch. They looked like they were talking.

"cas can you hear them?"sam asked 

"yes"cas replied. He kept looking forwards towards the front of the diner whilst listening to the witch. "he is telling her that his wife is having an affair, with his best friend"

"woah. Tough day for that guy"dean chuckled 

"she said that she can help him"cas said "she said that she wants to help him and that he can fall in love again"

"how?"sam asked 

"shes going to make him fall in love with the next person he touches"

"that's stupid"

"we have to stop her"

All three of them got up. Dean took the lead with cas and sam behind him. They reached the witches table. 

"can I help you boys?"she asked 

"yes. We are hunter, we know you're a witch. You're not going to curse another person"dean said 

The man who was with the witch stoop up. He pushed deans shoulder and looked angry but then his face changed. He looked down at his hand and then up into deans eyes. 

"hey"the man smiled 

"too late"the witch smiled 

"my names danny"the man said and moved more infront of dean.

"yeah that's...that's nice... listen man"

"you're so strong"danny interrupted dean and ran his hand down deans arm. 

"help"dean said to sam and cas. 

Cas walked to the witch and picked her up by her arm. All of them walked out of the diner and then down an alleyway beside it. Cas had hold of the witch by her arm still. Dean and sam were stood near to them, danny was stood right behind dean, he put his fingers through deans. 

"woah"dean jumped "I draw the line man. Don't touch my hair"

"really? That's where you draw you're line. He was practically feeling you up earlier"sam snickered

"shut up"

Cas was staring at the witch. 

"remove your curse"he demanded

"no"she replied 

"I will not ask you again"

"and I will not tell you again"

"remove it. I don't see why you are doing this. What goes does it do you to have this man be in love with dean Winchester?"

"nothing really. Its just fun. Plus I am heling danny. His wife was having an affair and he needed a new love"

"no. he needed to talk to his wife. He needed to ask her what was the problem, they needed to argue, they needed to yell at each other. Then they needed to either get over their problem or separate. That"cas pointed to danny who was stood close behind dean and running his fingers down his arm "that is not love"

"how would you know castiel?"the witch asked "have you ever been in love?"

Cas stared at her and then looked at his feet. He let go of the witches arm and she disappeared into thin air. 

"what happened?"dean asked 

"she used a spell to transport herself somewhere else. We have to find her"cas said and walked past dean, sam and danny. All three of them then followed cas back to the car. 

"so what do we do about my shadow?"dean asked 

"I guess he'll stay with us. He won't leave your side. Once we kill the witch the curse will be removed"

"you know. All of these curses have reporcutions, none of them worked well. What if something really bad happens here"

"im sure we will find the witch before anything bad happens dean"

Dean got into the drivers seat of the impala. Sam in the front passenger seat. Cas was behind sam whilst danny was behind dean. Danny was tracing his fingers along deans neck and cas watched closely. He did not like this man touching dean, because he didn't love dean and dean sure didn't love him back. Its not like cas was jealous or anything, its also not like cas totally loves dean and like dean totally loves him back or anything like that.

"cas can you do something about him please?"dean asked 

"of course dean"cas smiled and then punched danny in the face, it knocked the man out and he slumoed in the seat. 

"cas"sam said "cas? Did you just punch him? What are you doing"

"shut up sam hes a true winchester"dean laughed 

Cas smiled at dean defending him, he didn't want to do something wrong. He was struggling to hide his annoyance at this man being all over dean. Touching him and standing close to him. lucky cas wasn't in love with dean though right?. Because he totally isn't jealous.  
\---  
Once they got to the motel room. Cas put danny on the bed as he was still unconscious. Dean sam and cas all sat at the table. Sam was looking at his laptop trying to figure out where the witch could have gone. He was trying to be one step ahead of her to find where she was going next so they could beat her to it and trap her, then get her to remove the curse she put on dean. 

"I suppose you should heal him. once the curse is over, he'll just be normal danny right?"dean asked cas

"yes"

Cas tood up and walked to danny. He hovered his hand over his head to heal him. danny took a deep breath and sat up. 

"was I dead? Did I die?"danny asked

"no you were just unconscious"dean replied 

"oh"danny smiled as he saw dean "you want to join me on the bed here big guy?"

"no no" dean chuckled "that's okay"

"maybe I should come and sit on your lap?"

"no. just stay there"

"okay. I guess we should save all of our energy for tonight"

Danny chuckled. Dean looked at cas who was still stood by the bedside. Cas clenched his fists and his jaw, he was clearly angry. He was looking at the floor with his eyes closed. 

"cas?"dean asked

Cas looked up and then unclenched his jaw. He walked to the table and sat back down. 

"he wont be here for too long cas, don't worry buddy"dean patted his shoulder 

Dean and sam both looked at the laptop. Cas turned around and looked at danny. He was staring at dean with his eyes full of lust. He licked his lips and then rubbed his hands together. Cas sighed and turned away from him. 

Hours later they still had nothing but then sam found something. 

"I think shes going to be at a bar near to the diner. I emailed the owner and they said that shes there every single day. She stays for an hour orders a martini, drinks it in half an hour then leaves. Every day without fail"

"okay so we go there. Wait for her. Kill her. Get rid of romeo over there and go home"dean said 

Sam and cas both nodded.  
\---  
An hour later they got to the bar and sat at a booth. Dean and danny sat on one side whilst cas and sam sat on the other. Cas didn't like this, he was usually the one to sit next to dean. Not that he didn't like sam, he of course did, he was like a brother to him. he just enjoyed sitting with dean because that's what hes used to. There is no jealously, hes totally not jealous of danny sitting next to dean. 

After half an hour the witch turned up. Dean, sam and cas tried to hide themselves so that she didn't recognise them. once she sat down. All of them got up and dragged her back out of the bar. They took her behind it and cas pushed her against the wall and held her shoulders against it. 

"hmm. I love a man who takes control"she smirked at cas

"take the curse off of dean or I will kill you"cas threatened 

"no can do handsome"she giggled 

"why not?"

"I cant break the curse. Only one thing can break it"

"and what is that?"

"if dean Winchester kisses danny"

Dean sighed. The witch smiled widely at cas. Cas shook his head and then looked at dean who looked right back at him. 

"oh come on!"dean groaned

Dean looked at danny "really? This guy"

"dean you should do it to get rid of this stupid curse, im sick of him following you around like a puppy with its tongue out. Its worse than putting up with you cas having constant eye sex"sam mumbled the last part but dean heard what he said 

Dean pulled dannys arm around and then pushed his lips to his. It was just a simple kiss. No passion, no emotion, just a simple kiss. Dean pulled away and then danny stared at him in shock. Danny then smiled and tried to kiss dean again, but dean moved away.

"woah woah woah. I thaught that was supposed to break the spell?"dean asked

"yeah I lied, I just thaught It would be funny"the witch smiled

Cas stabbed the witch through her heart with his angel blade. She died and her body fell to the ground.

"whats going on?"danny asked 

"danny?"dean asked 

"yes. Who are you"

"im dean Winchester. This is sam and cas. We're here to help you. The woman you went to see before she was trying to kill you, we just saved your life"

"alright"

Dean, sam and cas took danny home. He left pretty quickly and they said their goodbyes. Then they drove back to the motel. It was late so sam and dean went to bed. Cas sat outside on the impala. Dean joined him shortly after. He handed cas a beer and held onto one of his own.

"you should be asleep"cas said 

"couldn't sleep. Just wanted to talk to you"dean said 

"you did?"

 

"of course"  
Dean got up on the hood of the impala with cas. They sat close to each other. So close that their shoulders touched. 

"the witch asked you if you've ever been in love"

"yes she did"

"have you?"

"angels are not programmed to feel love. They are not programmed to have emotions at all really"

Cas took a drink of his beer as dean watched him.

"yeah but, you're not a typical angel. You have emotions, fear, pain, happiness, sadness, guilt, joy, pleasure, you name it, ive seen it on you"

cas turned more to face dean.

"there was one person"

"yeah? Want to tell me about her?"

"well first of all she was a he"

"oh"

Both men took a drink of their beers and then cas leaned his elbows on his knees. Dean sat sideways and just listened to cas.

"he was a wonderful man. He was damaged and a little broken but he was incredible. He gave everything he had to the people he loved most. He also lost a lot too and never belived he deserved anything that he had"

Dean patted cas' shoulder softly. 

"he sounds great"

"yeah. I remember meeting him. his soul shone brighter than anything I had ever seen. They say anegls true forms are the most beautiful things in the world, but his soul. Oh god his soul. It was enough to make any angel stop and stare considering the pain he endured, it shouldn't have shone as bright as it did when they saw it, but it did, because he was a fighter"

"you describe him as if he's the world"

Dean chuckled and cas smiled at him. 

"what did he look like. Wastnt better than me was he?"dean laughed as he asked

When cas just stared at him he stopped. Then cas smiled. 

"he has dark blonde hair. Hes tall but not too tall just more so than me"cas chuckled "his smile could light up the universe, though he doesn't do it much. His eyes are green like it would be described in a book. They were just that bright"

Deans heart began to race as he realised who cas was describing.

"he has freckles everywhere. The lines on the sides of his eyes which he hates, but I think they're beautiful. I remember meeting him. I remember giving up everything for him. I remember falling in love with him"

Both men were quiet as they stared at each other. 

"did he feel the same?"dean asked 

"i've yet to ask him"

Dean leaned forwards slowly. Cas caught on and did the same thing. 

"I think he does. Has for a long time"dean said quietly 

Dean smiled before slowly and softly pressing his lips to cas'. Dean grabbed a handful of cas' trench coat to pull him as close as possible. Dean slid off the impala hood and pulled cas with him. he stood on the ground as cas stayed sat on the hood. Dean stood between cas' parted legs. They kissed again, this time more rough and passionate. Cas grabbing handfuls of deans hair with both hands. Dean pulling on cas' trenchcoat and gripping the side of his face. 

"my gosh. Why didn't we do this sooner"dean laughed 

"I guess we were both cowards"

"well not anymore"

Cas pulled dean forwards to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
